There and Back Again
by EggrollEmpress
Summary: "The past arguments were over little things, which were brushed under the rug as quickly as they had risen. This one, I wasn't too sure. I think we both needed to cool down, I might've pushed him over the edge."
1. Chapter 1

**_There and Back Again  
><em>Disclaimer: No...of course I don't own Teen Titans...now shoo!**

* * *

><p>"<em>The past arguments were over little things, which were brushed under the rug as quickly as they had risen. This one, I wasn't too sure. I think we both needed to cool down, <em>_**I might've pushed him over the edge.**__"_

* * *

><p>"<em>I <em>_**KNOW**__._ He's prying! He likes you, we all know!"

"So?"

"'So?' SO? Rae! C'mon!"

"What's bothering you so much? We're together remember?"

"Exactly! That's why it bothers me! Whenever he flirts with you, you don't stop him! You go along with it!"

"We BOTH agreed that we wanted this relationship under the radar! What better way than by going along with it, we're supposed to look like we aren't dating!"

"He'll take it too far!"

"Oh yeah? How?"

"He'll ask you out, and you'll reject him!"

"That's good-!"

"NO! Then he'll get angry and ask why not! You'll say there's someone else! He'll ask who, and you'll eventually give in and tell him you're taken! Then he'll get real pissed off-"

"Like you right now?"

"…Yeah! Then he'll tell everyone! And we'll have to deal with Robin spazzing, 'You are supposed to follow orders, not get distracted!' Blah blah blah, duty this duty that! He's just going to screw it up!"

I turned to look out the window, too irritated to talk to him, "Beast Boy you're acting irrational!"

"Fine! Don't believe me! But let me ask you, do you like him?"

I spun around, now facing him, I managed to splutter a response, "W-what?"

He sighed, "Do you like Aqua Lad?"

I blinked, what was I supposed to say? This was BB! He can be sweet and sensitive! Sure Aqua Lad was charming, but Beast Boy, with some maturity, could eventually outmatch Aqua Lad. I can't believe what I did next, I guess I was just tired of all the arguing, so I just decided to piss him off even more.

I turned away, crossing my arms, eyes closed with my chin high in the air.

"Who doesn't? He's gorgeous! Strong, brave, Atlantian! He's like the perfect guy and hero rolled into one!" I turned only to see BB frowning, eyes glistened and ears drooped downward, I sneered in anger, "Why do you care?"

"…I-I…"

I saw a solitary tear roll down his sad face, we were in our later teens, and Beast Boy's face had begun to mature even more. I felt a pang of guilt, as I saw his expression, knowing I had caused him the pain. I wish I could have taken back my words, it wasn't right to compare Beast Boy to Aqua Lad. There were plenty of things Beast Boy was better at than Aqua Lad could ever _dream _to be!

"What?" I snapped.

He wiped his eyes, standing tall and manly, he pulled from behind his back a black rose. Strange I hadn't noticed it before, my expression softened, and I slowly uncrossed my arms. I could sense his emotions radiating off of him, anger, hurt, sadness, it was rolling off of him like crazy.

"Do you want Aqua Lad?"

Before I even responded, he continued, "Of course you do, don't even think about denying it! If you want your damn perfect hero, then, FINE! I am done with this, I don't deserve to be compared to! I sure as hell am not a perfect hero, I'm not as good looking as he is, and of course, I'm green! Well _Raven_," He spat, "You are not a perfect penny! But I was able to see past your flaws to the inner beauty! I thought you did the same to me, I thought you saw who I really was! Not some...some…FREAK! I'm leaving!"

I was frozen, I was never yelled at before, and especially from Beast Boy! He always feared me or cared too much for me! There I stood, my mouth slightly agape. BB approached the window where I was standing, he gently placed the delicate rose on the window sill, before looking me in the eye, and transforming into a raven soaring into the night.

I will never forget the look in his eyes, he looked so sad, I feared what he might do to himself, as much as I doubt I will ever forgive myself for letting him go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hi! I'm EggrollEmpress, this is my first Teen Titans fic. I'm a fan of Raven and BB! :3 They're just too cute! Anyway, I know in the beginning it doesn't really explain what happens during the dialogue, I kind of just want you guys to visualize how these guys would act IC. So yeah...kay bye...


	2. Chapter 2

_**There and Back Again  
><strong>_**Disclaimer: No...of course I don't own Teen Titans...now shoo!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Who doesn't? He's gorgeous! Strong, brave, Atlantian! He's like the perfect guy and hero rolled into one!" She boasted, didn't she know what she was doing to me? I loved Raven! I was frowning, my eyes were tearing up, my ears were drooping in the usual way whenever I was sad. And to make it all a million times unbearable, she turned to me. Her voice was so malicious, like she really wanted me to hurt, <em>_**"Why do you care?"**_

* * *

><p>I had flown from Raven's room I couldn't take the pressure anymore! Aqua Lad had been visiting our Tower, everyone knew about Robin and Starfire liking each other, so he set his sights on Raven, <em>my <em>Raven. He really made my blood boil! The cheesy flirts he'd have with my, now ex, girlfriend were making me want to crush his skull underneath my Tyrannosaurus foot! Remaining calm, I would devour my tofu in silence, glaring at Aqua Lad, who was successfully making Raven giggle and blush sincerely.

_**Raven was **__**MINE**__**!**_

Why does life treated me so unfairly? C'mon! So I'm green, capable of shape-shifting into any animal I please, but why can't my love-life turn out right for once! I've been through enough stress that a rhino would collapse under the pressure. People have treated me like a lesser, and immature, which I get I can be immature at times, but give me a break and a chance to grow! Now matured guys were hitting on a girl I tried very hard to be with, well fine! I give up! I'm done, have her have all you want! Screw the Teen Titans, more so Aqua Lad! Who can't keep his damn hormones in check! And Raven!

She could make me soar even higher, dive even deeper, charge even harder, in general kick-ass even better! Why didn't she understand my insecurity? I know I'm no macho man compared to Aqua Lad, I don't like being compared to him! I know he's perfect in every aspect to girls!

I remember when we decided to keep our relationship quiet, Raven would go up to her room every night after we ate, and when she got there I would usually try to leave a little message, a note or something for reassurance. I remember the first one I wrote, I decided to make her feel more girly, by writing how I really felt with her.

I loved the look she gave me the next morning, I swear her eyes were brighter, her mood itself was brighter! Her eyes would shine like gems! I think I put that in my next note? I can't really remember, but I think the first note said;

"_Dear Rae,_

_I know you don't always feel like you're the gorgeous one here, but I can prove it to you! Babe (lemme know how you feel about that name), I hope you know that when I'm with you I swear I can soar even higher, dive even deeper, charge even harder, in general kick-ass even better! I love you, forever and always…_

_-BB__"_

I can't help from smiling, every time I think about her face that day, every aspect about her seemed ten times more beautiful! I probably sound really sappy, but its true, everyone seemed to notice it! I felt even more triumphant when I received a note from her that night;

"_Dear BB,_

_Thanks. I usually don't say that, or say it enough. You always seem to find a way to make me feel good, no great, everyday! Your smile, is sweeter than the honey in my tea. Your eyes sparkle even brighter than the brightest emerald. You sweep a girl off her feet better than a broom can. I'm sorry my comparisons aren't as beautiful as yours, but this kind of writing isn't really my forte. I love you more than the night sky has stars, and I always will…_

_-Rae"_

My body was enveloped in warmth from Raven's unusually kind words, my stomach had butterflies flying around, I felt great! I couldn't sleep so I went over to Raven's room, I knew she was most likely meditating. I knocked softly on her door. The door slowly inched open a crack.

Raven's pale face was visible behind the sliver. Her bored expression was quickly exchanged with a warm smile. She motioned me to enter and I returned a small smile. I was always fascinated with Raven's room, it was the complete opposite of mine really. My room was cluttered like the circus had just visited, which was possible I guess. While Raven's room was cleaner, but also dim.

I glanced around my surroundings as my eyes adjusted to the lack of light, I noticed a book on Raven's bureau. Wait? What was the title? Sadomasoch- what? What was that? As soon as I had seen the book, Raven blushed and snatched the book before I could read anymore.

"What was that?" I asked, with a hint of skepticism mixed with confusion.

Raven quickly tried to change the subject, "Oh nothing. Just a book."

I walked to her, being taller had benefits! I pretty much was three inches taller than her, back then anyway, now I'm probably five at least. We locked eyes, I narrowed mine, Raven's had flickering defiance. While she was distracted I reached around behind her back, snatching the book from her.

Her eyes widened as I turned away in triumph, her clenched fists were now encased in her dark energy. I again tried to decipher the enormous word. Sadomasochism? What the hell did that mean? I recently discovered what it meant, someone who enjoys torturing and being tortured sexually.

Don't ask me why Raven had a book about it, she can read some pretty weird stuff, one thing I know, I hope she wasn't planning on repeating what she was reading with me! I really am not the sexual torture kind of guy, maybe that damn Aqua Lad was, maybe that's why she was reading it…then again. Her words always replay over and over in my head _"I love you more than the night sky has stars, and I always will…"_

I can't help but have an instinct in my gut, that Raven might've been lying. Or she just wanted to say something touching. I'm just doubting she actually cared about me like that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey, its me again! I thought I'd clarify just in case anyone was confused. This story is mostly told in the past tense, kind of like flash backs, if you do get confused...PM me! And I'll try to help you out a smidge...alrighty, review if you'd like, I wouldn't mind knowing how I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**There and Back Again  
><strong>_**Disclaimer: No...of course I don't own Teen Titans...now shoo!**

* * *

><p>"<em>When I am with you, I swear I can soar even higher, dive even deeper, charge even harder, in general kick-ass even better! <em>_**I love you forever and always…**__"_

* * *

><p>My eyes always seem to tear up when I sort Beast Boy's little notes, whenever I feel bad, like after we have arguments I go through them. It reminds me of how much we care about each other, and would never deliberately try to destroy what we have. It's just…<p>

The past arguments were over little things, which were brushed under the rug as quickly as they had risen. This one, I wasn't too sure. I think we both needed to cool down, I might've pushed him over the edge.

I know I should've meditated, but I thought I should talk to him first and foremost. Maybe in the morning when we both had cooled down, he'd want to sleep in. I looked out the window, he had taken flight out of the glass opening a few hours ago. I wondered what he was thinking about, I had a sickening nerve to chase him.

To relax I calmed myself with optimistic thoughts. He just needs to cool down, Raven, he needed to soothe his nerves. And you should be doing the same, wait to confront him in the morning. You'll both be calm by then.

I sighed reluctantly agreeing with my more rational conscience. I eventually lulled myself into a dark sexual dream, I really shouldn't have accepted that book from Starfire's sister. It had been affecting me in my dreams, there's always an image burned in my dreams of me and Beast Boy…in my bedroom, doing naughty things…that's all I will say.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rae…Rae! RAE!" He howled in my dreams and I continued my torture. The whip cracking, his face smiling, laughing, enjoying himself, although he winced in his pain.<em>

I shuddered myself awake, I had always noticed whenever I woke up from these dreams, I was always aroused. It would be awkward at first, but eventually after some meditation I would be able to control my urges.

* * *

><p>After my meditation routine, I'd go to the kitchen and join the others. I was right to think Beast Boy probably wanted to sleep in because he wasn't there by the time Cyborg was up cooking his protein mountain.<p>

Everything was going normally until Beast Boy didn't show up, I did my best not to show any concern. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg were a different story. Starfire was floating around with concern, Robin tried to dismiss it, but everyone knew he was worried, Cyborg was close to spazzing, "Why isn't BB up yet? It's 7:30 PM!"

I shrugged, my slight concern was normal behavior for me, if it wasn't I'd probably be doing what Starfire was doing or even breaking down his door like Robin or Cyborg would like.

I tried to read my book in peace, but I couldn't. They were really starting to annoy me, and I was starting to get really scared so I thought up an offer.

I slammed my book shut, everyone turned to face me, hoping for some sort of reassurance or something.

I asked them nonchalantly in my bored tone, "If you guys are so concerned, why don't we all just go and knock on his door?"

Starfire began clapping her hands gleefully, Robin nodded his head and Cyborg just mimicked Robin. I'm confused why none of them bothered to do this earlier, I don't get it, they looked at me like I was a genius.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at our "destination", we noticed a small note on BB's door. I tore it off and read it out loud, with everyone peering over my shoulders.<p>

"Dear Titans, I don't think I can stay any longer. I'm having my own personal problems. I'm not sure when I'm returning…or if I'm even returning. Thanks for the memories. Beast Boy."

I think everyone's heart sank at that moment, I felt the worst, I was reason he left, it doesn't get as bad as that. Everyone was shocked, there was no warning or anything, Aqua Lad came up to us and read the note, his face darkened and he had a grim expression.

* * *

><p>The next few days were like Hell. No one said anything funny, BB usually did that, everyone tried their best to not mention anything about him. Well, other than Robin's meeting, he announced, "Without Beast Boy here, we all need to step up and take a little more heat than usual. He'll be back soon enough…"<p>

Even with Robin's speech, I knew he was doubting the last part a bit, no one said it though. It was too much of a shock, nobody wanted to poke at the tender wound.

My fears had come true, he really wasn't joking, I can't believe what I said…I just wish I could take back all my words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ayyy...I've updated. The only thing I'm disappointed with this story is, how awfully short these chapters are! I usually type up a storm, but I've decided to really chop things up. I'm terrible I know! Anyway thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it. Hopefully I'll update the next few chapters soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"_My fears had come true, he really wasn't joking, I can't believe what I said…__**I just wish I could take back all my words.**__"_

When I first found out Beast Boy had actually left for good, it was difficult. But the more advances I had from Aqua Lad, the more they seemed welcoming. I finally opened up to him and we began to date. After a week of dating, I had an encounter with Cyborg, who was really distraught about BB leaving. I don't blame him, I still felt the same I just had a scapegoat. It was really depressing to see Cyborg play video games by himself, Robin would play sometimes, but it was still more of a Cy and BB thing.

One night I sucked up my pride for the sake of a friend, I offered to play with him. Cyborg was happier to have someone to hang out with, but still sad. I had told them about me and BB's secret, they were shocked and happy, until they realized we fought and he was gone. I didn't really tell them all the details just the main story. As we played together, Cyborg finally built up the courage to ask.

I heard him sigh, so I asked, "What?"

He gave me a tired and saddened look, "Why?"

I shrugged, "You sighed-"

He shook his head, "No…I mean why? Why are you so quickly over Beast Boy? Wasn't he good enough?"

I turned my head away, "I…We both needed to cool down, see other people.."

Cyborg stood up, his towering figure was pretty frightening in my position, "You didn't answer my question. Raven. Why? I don't think it's right you've moved on so quickly. Is there something you're not telling us?"

I quickly stood up in defiance, "Yes! I was sick and tired of his lack of confidence! He was so irritating about things, he would over react and worry over nothing! Now I'm with someone better!"

Cyborg looked like he wanted to cry or curl up in a ball, that was his best friend I was insulting. I was saying he wasn't as great as Aqua Lad…again. I hated how I always made people feel bad. So I left quickly to my room to meditate. I wanted to read the notes from Beast Boy again, they always calmed me down and made me feel better. But with him gone, and me moving on I wasn't sure how this would turn out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It was quite the shock when I entered my room and on my bed was a solitary rose with a small note. I smelled the rose, oh how it had reminded me of my first date with Beast Boy. We sat on the roof together, staring at the stars holding each other. Laughing, telling jokes…we even shared our first kiss together. He gave me a small box, inside there was a note, a small pendant of a raven made of onyx, and a black rose. I remember that I quickly read the note;

"_Dear Rae,_

_How many times must I say that I love you? I feel like I can't say it enough! Girl, you make my wild side tame, my tame side wild, and your smile would make the sun envious of the shine, your soft, pale skin makes the moon look dull. Raven, I love you, forever and always…_

_-BB"_

I quickly looked him in the eyes, he blushed and I held his face in my hands and we shared our first kiss together, he was actually my first kiss ever! But the moment was so perfect…now there I was, reminiscing our beautiful moments together. I felt my pendant I wore everyday, I hid it under my leotard, as I clutched it I looked over to my bureau where I had at least twelve baker's dozen of roses in a green vase. What I loved the most about them was they never seemed to wither and die like normal roses, I never figured out how he did it, that was his little secret.

I sighed, then I placed the delicate rose in the large bouquet I had collected, the one that always stood out to me was the rose Beast Boy left on my window sill the day he left. I felt a like crying at the thought, but I never did. I returned to my bed to read the note, it was clearly in his handwriting;

"_Dear Rae,_

_You might have moved on, but I hold true to my word. I will love you forever and always…_

_-BB"_

Now I felt the warm trickle of tears down my pale cheeks. I held my face in my hands, this was torture. I still loved him, I knew I did. I just could never face him like this, not then. I needed some sort of boost onward. I cried in realization that Beast Boy had been here, witnessed that I had moved on. I felt warm from the thought of him being a silent guardian to me but, I needed to get my mind off of him, I knew this wasn't going to end well.

As if on cue, there was a soft rapping on my door. I wiped my tears and with it the evidence of ever crying. I opened my door to see my new boyfriend leaning against the adjacent wall, he smiled an almost bittersweet smile at me. I smiled weakly back. He gestured me into the hallway.

Breathing against my ear he whispered, "Lets get out of here…I've got something to show you…"

I nodded, I felt bad, this was similar to how BB led me to the roof for our first date. Although, Aqua Lad was confident, BB was cautious and careful and very unsure. He had been nervous that night, worrying that something would be ruined. I smiled at the memory, but began to focus on Aqua Lad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After a few minutes of walking, I asked, "So…where are we going?"

He smirked, and covered my eyes with his hands, "Shh…that'll ruin the surprise now won't it?"

I nodded and smiled sheepishly, walking silently. My thoughts were on Beast Boy, even though he wasn't mine anymore. I had to make us right, sooner or later. I hoped it wasn't the latter.

Eventually we reached our destination and he unveiled my eyes, I quickly adjusted to my new surroundings. He had a romantic scene in the center of the room, the room looked like the room where we stored our submarine, meaning the ocean was probably over our heads or nearby. Typical Aqua Lad, but sweet nonetheless.

He turned me around to face him, my hands were resting on his shoulders, he was smiling, in a really creepy awkward way. He pulled me closer, my hood fell down and I looked into his eyes, they were filled with an emotion, I could pinpoint it just yet. Soon enough he leaned in and I braced myself for what I thought was going to be the best kiss ever, from Aqua Lad.


	5. Chapter 5

**_There and Back Again  
><em>Disclaimer: No...of course I don't own Teen Titans...now shoo!**

* * *

><p>"<em>You might have moved on, but I hold true to my word. <em>_**I will love you forever and always…**__"_

* * *

><p>Breathe.<p>

I felt like I was suffocating. My stomach was doing flips and flops. Was this how it was supposed to feel? I felt so under pressure. Then I realized, this wasn't right.

This was not love, this was lust.

The more I pulled away, he held me firmer. I felt so revolted from him, I couldn't do this! Once was enough, he wasn't for me. I had to stop him. I finally was out of his reach, my lips hurt, he had been so ravenous. Like he had been desperately searching for a spark. It was too bad for him that the ember of my heart burned for someone else, and it hadn't been extinguished yet.

I remember screaming, "Stop! Stop it!"

He looked frustrated and furious, he really wanted me to reciprocate what he felt. Which wasn't love, I was looking for something more deep and sentimental, something lasting. He was looking for something to suppress his urges with. He was in deep lust, and I was in deep love with another.

He furrowed his eyebrows in irritation, his voice raspy, "Why? I thought this was what we wanted!"

I looked at his face, yes he was gorgeous, I'll give him that. But his eyes threw me off, they were full of lust, his looks were like a façade to me from then on.

"No! This is what _you_ wanted! I wanted love! The way you're acting…is just…lust. You're a flirt! You screw around until you get what you want, and when you're done you leave them there. You are such a _womanizer_!"

His eyes narrowed as I crossed me arms, which were encased in my magic aura. He advanced on me, now I was in a fighting position, ready to fight him.

He spoke in an innocent voice, "Raven…you're the only girl I've felt like this with! I swear!"

I rolled my eyes, "Aqua Lad…shut up! You sound like a fag lying through your teeth like that!"

He growled, "How would you know I'm lying?"

My eyes began to glow as my fists clenched, "Explain Starfire…what about Bee? Don't tell me you weren't leading us on to see who you'd have your way with."

He smirked, "You really are the smart one. Starfire…too innocent. Bee…big mouth. You…are like a silent warrior goddess. Its fascinating…no wonder why I like you more…"

He walked closer and I wrapped him in my energy, he started to wriggle like the fish boy he was.

I will always remember my rant, my eyes began to glow as I screamed at him, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE? TO ME? TO THE BEST THING THAT'S HAPPENED TO ME?"

True fear struck his eyes, and he shook his head wildly.

"BECAUSE OF YOU, WE FOUGHT!" I slammed him against the wall, "HE FELT TOO FRUSTRATED SO HE LEFT! HE LEFT ME BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU! A FUCKING FISH BOY! I… I just want him back…I want him here with me."

My emotions got the best of me, I was overcame by anger, sadness, and stress. Everything in the room began to float, all of them were covered by my magic. My anger exploded everything in the room, they scattered. Aqua Lad was under some of the rubble, he crawled out and I disappeared through the walls. I was finally going after him. I needed him. I wanted him. I had to find him. Beast Boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Dear Lord, this must be the shortest chapter I have ever written for a multi-chaptered story. I have a good reason though! I wanted emphasis on Raven pretty much venting her emotions to Aqua Lad...so sorry if any Aqua Lad fans are kind of PO'd right now, but it is for the best. Besides you don't mess around with BB's girl. . REVIEW . . OR DON'T .


	6. Chapter 6

**_There and Back Again  
><em>Disclaimer: No...of course I don't own Teen Titans...now shoo!**

* * *

><p>"<em>HE LEFT ME BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU! A FUCKING FISH BOY! I… I just want him back…<em>_**I want him here with me.**__"_

* * *

><p>I seemed to be floating aimlessly around the beach. I felt like kicking myself, and never stopping. I can't believe I let Beast Boy go! He was the best thing to happen to me! I felt at peace with him, I could just be weird gothic me! As long as I let him be weird green him…which I hadn't.<p>

Insert mental kick here.

Dear Azar! This is going to be the end of me! I should have listened to him, he had a right to worry. I should've been more understanding.

Insert conscience pep-talk here.

"I should've done this…" "I should've done that…" Enough already with these "should've" and "could've" that is the past! The PAST. Meaning it has already happened, sure maybe you've altered the future before, but altering the past is a whole other animal. You need get up off your high horse and get with the program. You can't do anything about what you said in the past, but you sure as hell can find him and salvage what you can. So get off your ass and start thinking!

Wow. That was a brutal pep-talk. At least now my gears are working. Now hang on a second, Beast Boy left because of Aqua Lad. Meaning he'd probably wouldn't want to be anywhere near the water, or a sea creature.

I turned my head to face the dark ominous ocean, who knows what might be lurking in that vast amount of water? I sure as hell didn't want to know what vicious creatures are waiting for their chance to strike.

Getting back on topic. Beast Boy recently left me a message, so he's probably nearby in the city somewhere perhaps? He said he loves me, and my name is Raven. What animal did he turn into when he left? A raven. Where do ravens live? Okay, now that was a good question. Now all I have to do is track down a raven hot spot.

I was losing track of time, I left Aqua Lad when it was still nighttime, now the sun was creeping up over the horizon. I had been walking around for hours? I really had to get moving with this, I guess my journey is about to be cut short.

Some distance in front of me, on the ground there was a body curled up on the beach, they were writhing in pain. I looked around there was some forestry next to the beach then the twenty more feet and there was the ocean. As I approached the form, I noticed their skin was green, and their clothes were torn on the back, it was Beast Boy!

I was running as fast I could, gasping when I was less than a foot away. He was really bruised and beaten up.

He croaked, "_Rae?_"

I started to cry, "BB!"

I grabbed his body, and held him close. Walking slowly, deliberately, and even with masculinity, out of the forest was Aqua Lad. He faltered slightly at the sight of me, but continued.

I quickly stood in a fighting stance, my arms were encased with my energy. All my emotion was going into it, my cape was fluttering like a leaf, my eyes were glowing and I was at least fifteen feet above the ground.

Aqua Lad prepared to fight, but he wasn't ready for what I was going to do.

I screamed, "YOU! I…HATE…YOU!"

I was barraging him with dark energy between words. By the time I was done Aqua Lad glared at Beast Boy and at me, before he limped away.

As I floated back to Beast Boy he stood up clutching his side, he was smiling at me.

I sighed, "Beast Boy…"

"Hey Rae…" he answered sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry! I missed you! I'm sorry for everything! I love you!" I sobbed, as I gripped him in a hug, kissing him in the process.

Returning my kisses he smiled, "I love you, forever-"

"And always…" I finished.

Before Beast Boy could kiss me with as much passion as I had, I pushed him away.

"If we're going to have any fun…I'm going to need you…repaired."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **YAY! I think this is going too fast...but there will be a bit of conflict for Raven's 'fun'...and it kind of is well...the smut that REALLY makes this rated M. So yeah, Raven hates Aqua Lad...BB's back...but wait! THERE'S MORE! (...there's always more...don't those sales people ever think I don't want any more of their crap?) I'm thinking of having a chapter bridge, of Beast Boy's "Dark Days"...I need reviews to let me know if it should be before or after the smut? Kay bye.


	7. Chapter 7

**_There and Back Again_**

**Disclaimer: No...of course I don't own Teen Titans...now shoo!**

* * *

><p>"Repaired?" he squeaked, "Like…like Cy?"<p>

"No," she smiled, and pulled him up. A portal opened and they landed in her room. She made quick work of removing his uniform and healing him. She gently leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his lips. His aura was warm and happy, but another emotion stirred beneath the love and lust.

He held her by the back of her head and deepened the kiss, she was rolled onto her back. Raven tangled her fingers in his hair, and Beast Boy held her waist. Now, they would both be lying if they said this was entirely new to them. Raven had strong emotions for Beast Boy by the time they were official, and worked on control as they progressed.

* * *

><p><em>Beast Boy had told her once, "You could compare it to baseball I guess."<em>

"_Baseball?" she asked._

_He rubbed his neck, "Uh, how about like…um, when Cyborg and I play video games."_

_Raven raised a brow, "…okay?"_

_He sat there and tried to put it to words, "There's different stages with, er, 'loving'…like, when we beat up little henchmen, that's like the first stage." he looked at her and saw she was following along, "And then disabling the bomb or something is the second stage. Beating up the personal guard is the third, and finally taking down the head honcho is the final stage."_

_Beast Boy looked up when she laughed, "What's so funny?"_

"_I know what sex is, Beast Boy," Raven smirked, "Kissing; making out with clothes on; making out without clothes; sex. That's what you meant to say, it just amused me with your analogy."_

_He smirked back, "Then, maybe sometime we can try them all.."_

* * *

><p>Beast Boy got his wish, they had worked their way up to making out minus uniforms. Raven was licking his neck and he took a breast in his hand and played with it. He groaned, Raven took this for pleasure and continued with more vigor, but he pulled away.<p>

"This feels so right," he rubbed his face and ran a hand through his hair, "I just, Rae, I can't. I'm sorry."

She looked at him confused, and covered herself. His ears drooped, and she rubbed his shoulders, "What's wrong?"

He collapsed on her bed, "When I was gone, I tried to be normal."

Raven didn't think that was too out of the ordinary, when the team was apart they all felt the need to fit in. What could be more human than seeking acceptance?

"I…I met a girl, Rae." he began, "I went on a few dates, but something just made me pause."

Raven soaked the new information in, "…another woman?"

Beast Boy sat up, "I was confused and hurt, Raven. I'm still confused," he took her hands, "I thought of you, and I came back. You were with Aqualad. I thought maybe I should just let you be, and try to move on with another girl."

Raven looked away, and he turned her cheek, "Raven, I haven't stopped loving you. I just don't know what to do."

"What do you mean? Are you her boyfriend now?" she asked quietly.

"I just might be.." he sighed, "I don't want to abandon her. It hurts to feel abandoned."

Raven watched as he stood, he walked to the window and opened it. "Raven, I think I should go back to her."

"Beast Boy, I…"

He stepped onto the ledge, "Find me when you change your mind about us."

She ran to the window, he morphed into a raven and flew away. She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Raven disguised herself in normal teen clothes and entered the city. She found Beast Boy at the pizza shop with his new girlfriend. She laughed at something he said, her laugh wasn't obnoxious or annoying- it was just genuine.<p>

Raven hurried to a nearby table and watched her. Her hair was black brown, and her eyes were hazel. She didn't seem very girly, basically the opposite of Kitten. She could hear they were discussing video games. He smiled at her as she ranted about a boss battle.

Raven didn't know what to think, he found a girl just like him…recreationally anyway. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, and Raven turned red, as did Beast Boy. Raven quickly got up drawing attention to her movement, Beast Boy called out to her.

"Hey!" he greeted, and she walked over.

The girl looked at her and said, "'Sup. I'm Mae. It's short for Maven."

Raven narrowed her eyes at her, was this girl really making fun of her? Her aura suggested playfulness.

"I'm just kidding, that's just this really bitchy lady in Riften."

Raven had no clue what they were talking about, so the girl amended, "My name is actually May, I thought you played Skyrim, so I made a joke."

Raven nodded, "Beast Boy…I…I wanted you to know that I…I love you."

Beast Boy swallowed, "Rae."

May looked between the two, "Look, I get you guys were together. But if you guys broke up the first time, clearly something wasn't working. Beast Boy likes me and I like him, we're happy."

Raven read her emotions; smugness, guilt, and confusion. Some affection rolled around.

"Beast Boy loves me," Raven looked into his eyes and ignored the world, "He saved me and showed me that it was okay to open up and believe I could be loved. He appreciated me at my lowest of lows and highest of highs."

Beast Boy smiled, and she continued, "And if he would let me, I would like him to be my man again. I might not be perfect, but for you, I'd try."

She cupped his face and kissed him, "You taste like love."

He blushed, turning to May, "I'm sorry May, but I think I need to do what's right."

"Right?" she whimpered.

"I think you'd be safest not dating a superhero. With a girl as pretty as you, with your interests, guys should be tripping over each other to date you." he hugged May, "I'm sorry, I'm not what you're looking for, Rae is the girl for me."

Raven read the girl's emotions; understanding, disappointment, relief.

"I get it, Beast Boy. We can still play online I guess, see you around." May quickly grabbed her things and hurried home.

Raven hugged Beast Boy through the portal back to the tower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys, I updated, no sex this chapter. I think I'll wrap this story up with one more and that will have the sex. Yey! Also, hello! How is everyone?


End file.
